Aikawa Haruki
Burnt Orange|ecolor = Dark Magenta|home = Iihi Island|relative = Aikawa Minato (Older Brother) Aikawa Mahiru (Mother, deceased) Aikawa Kazuhiko (Father)|enter Pretty Cure = Cure Information|cure = Cure Breeze|tcolor = Pink|power = Wind|appearance = TSPC01|seiyuu = Sora Amamiya|VA = Erika Harlacher|image = Aikawa Haruki (Kisekae).png|imgsize = 200px|super = Alohi Cure Breeze Crystal Cure Breeze|TopColor = #FC6C97|SecondColor = #FFA2C9|curehair = Orange|cureeye = Magenta}} Aikawa Haruki is the leader and one of the main protagonists of Tropica Shine Pretty Cure!. She is an upbeat and optimistic young girl, who is also very reasonable and logical. She is not the most talkative, but tends to get very excited over the things she likes or enjoys. She is a leader-type, and will take charge if she is not pleased with a situation. Her catchphrase is “The future looks bright!” ''(未来は明るいです！ Mirai wa akaruidesu!). '' She has the ability to transform into Cure Breeze'' (キュアブリーズ Kyua Burīzu),'' the Elysian warrior of wind and sky. Full Profile * Full Name: '''Aikawa Haruki * '''Gender: Female * Age: 14 (in 1st-year of high school) * Birthdate: '''April 10th (Day of the highest recorded wind speed on earth) * '''Zodiac Sign: '''Aries * '''Blood Type: A * Height: '5'6.5" ''(168cm) * '''Favorites: ** Pastime Activity: '''Piloting, Exploring ** '''Food/Beverage: '''Sukiyaki, Vanilla Milk ** '''Colors: '''Warm colors, mostly red and coral ** '''School Subject: Science (Physics) * School: 'Tendōshima Secondary School * '''Family: 'Aikawa Minato (23 year-old brother), Aikawa Mahiru (Mother), Aikawa Kazuhiko (Father), Manapua (Pet Shiba-Inu) Personality Overall, Haruki has a very positive and reliable nature. She is energetic and always tries to stay lighthearted and easygoing, but will become more assertive if the situation calls for it. She has many hobbies, but her biggest interest is in the field of aircraft piloting, which she does very often and is on a fast track to getting her licence. Haruki seems to be very passionate about the activities she loves, and gets very excited when someone mentions them. She is athletically capable, but isn't exactly interested in any specific sports. She is also very academically capable, and an outstanding student in science. Haruki has a tendency to get herself into trouble a lot, be it by association or completely by accident, but somehow always gets out of it without repercussions. Appearance Physical Features Civilian Haruki has burnt orange hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades, with her bangs on the right side of her face pinned back with a white, "X" shaped hair pin. Her eyes are dark magenta, and their shape is somewhere between round and pointed. She has fair to mildly tanned skin. Haruki is the second tallest in the group, and is considered statistically to be very tall according to the average height of women in Japan. Cure As Cure Breeze, her hair becomes much longer and shifts to a light orange color. It is tied into two ponytails that form into drills at the end, and she now has a very prominent ahoge that sweeps across the top of her head. Her bangs resemble simplified angel wings, especially on the right side. Her eyes turn light pink. Fashion Style Civilian Casual Haruki's preferred clothing consists of a light orange romper with a "V" shaped neck, and white trim. Over top, she wears a dark pink, short sleeved jacket with a white stripe along the edge. The bottom of the jacket is orange, and the inside is lined with white fabric. She wears pink sneakers with orange and white details. Cure Name Etymology '''Haruki ''(春輝)'' - Comprised of the characters for spring (春 haru) ''and brightness ''(輝 ki). ''Though Haruki is most commonly used as a male name, these kanji are typically used in the uncommon female variation. '''Aikawa' (愛川) - Made up of the kanji for affection, or love (愛 ai) ''and river (川 kawa).'' Cure Breeze '- From the English vocabulary word "breeze" which means a current of air, specifically a gentle or light one. '''Kicchi '(キッチ) -'' A nickname given to her by her brother. It is derived from both the last syllable in Haruki's name and the given name Kichi (吉 Kichi) which means "lucky." Minato gave this nickname to her because she always seems to get out of trouble through sheer luck. Cure Breeze ''“The twinkling sky and uplifting winds! A gust of change, Cure Breeze!”'' “輝く空と活発な風! 変化の嵐, キュアブリーズ!” “Kagayaku sora to kappatsuna kaze! Henka no arashi, Kyua Burīzu!” '''Cure Breeze'' (キュアブリーズ Kyua Burīzu) is Haruki's Cure form. She is the current wielder of the Elysian Warrior of wind and sky's powers, and has air-themed abilities to match. Her main theme color is pink, while her sub colors are magenta, white and yellow. Her standard attack, Windy Whisp can be performed at any time, while her two upgraded attacks Breeze Twister and Makani Hurricane must be used with the Lamparadis and Bond Paradites (Plumeria Bond Paradite for Breeze Twister, Bougainvillea Bond Paradite for Makani Hurricane). Cure Breeze's solo finisher is called Tropica Tempest, and her group finisher is Tropica Shining Kahuoa. She can also execute a dual attack with Cure Palm called Petal Cyclone. Cure Breeze makes her debut in TSPC01. Super Forms '''Alohi Cure Breeze '- Cure Breeze's form when using Vallhalla's power in the form of the Pure Shiny Paradite. Only Alohi Cure Breeze's group attack is known; Paradise Luminescent Pure. Crystal Cure Breeze '- In the series movie, this power up is gained after Pandora uses the Pure Shiny Paradite to become Cure Gift. Since the Alohi forms cannot be used without the Pure Shiny Paradite, Pele gives the cures her tears to activate a new form, Crystal Form. Crystal Cure Breeze's solo attack is Crystal Breeze Mistral, and her team attack with the other cures and Cure Gift is Tropica Crystal Renaissance. Weapon(s) * 'Lamparadis List of Attacks * Windy Whisp * Breeze Twister * Makani Hurricane * Tropica Tempest * Tropica Shining Kahuoa * Petal Cyclone * Paradise Luminescent Pure * Crystal Breeze Mistral * Tropica Crystal Renaissance Transformation Shiny/Bond Paradites in Cure Breeze's Possession See Paradites for more information * Pink Shiny Paradite: '''The Paradite that allows Haruki to become Cure Breeze. * '''Pure Shiny Paradite: '''A Paradite that Haruki formerly held onto (Now belongs to Pandora). It allowed the Tropica Shine Pretty Cures to turn into their Alohi forms. * '''Plumeria Bond Paradite: '''A Paradite shaped like the Plumeria flower. Allows Cure Breeze to use Breeze Twister. * '''Bougainvillea Bond Paradite: A Paradite shaped like the Bougainvillea flower. Allows Cure Breeze to use Makani Hurricane. Quotes Songs Relationships Trivia * Haruki is the first lead cure to have an older sibling, and the second to have a brother, after Misumi Nagisa. * Haruki is the fourth cure who is known to have a deceased parent. * Haruki is the fourth cure to own a pet after Yukishiro Honoka, Hyuuga Saki and Aida Mana. ** Haruki is the third cure who owns a dog. * Haruki is the third lead cure to be exceptionally good in academics, after Hanasaki Tsubomi and Aida Mana. * Cure Breeze is the second lead cure to have orange hair in cure form, following Cure Bloom/Bright, although the shades of orange used are very different. ** She's also the fourth lead cure to have her main hairstyle be high twin tails, after Cure Peach, Cure Melody and Cure Whip. Gallery Updated TSPC Cures (Kisekae).png|Haruki in her uniform with the other cures Category:Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Females Category:Wind using Cures Category:Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:User:HungryZabu